A Doce Tristeza da Renúncia
by LeahD
Summary: A renúncia era sua unica escolha...    Não haviam alternativas...    Ao menos, nenhuma que ele pudesse suportar além de saber que mesmo sem ele, seu grande amor encontraria a felicidade...


**A doce tristeza da renúncia**

**Livro: **The Lord of the Rings

**Personagens: **Légolas e Arwen

Era um dia festivo na serena, bela e musical Rivendell.

O príncipe de Mirkwood, a floresta das trevas, junto de sua caravana, havia visitado Elrond Peredhil para levar noticias sobre as alianças que seriam formadas para enfrentar a grande ameaça à Terra Média.

A bela Estrela Vespertina, na intenção de fugir da agitação do salão onde ocorriam as festividades, caminhava por entre as grandes e ostentosas árvores que rodeavam o castelo.

Ela sabia que não correria riscos ao caminhar sozinha, apesar da penumbra que a impedia de ver mais adiante, onde a floresta se adensava.

Ela se deteve próxima a uma pequena árvore que crescia perto de um grande tronco tombado ao solo.

A pequena e jovem árvore que tanto já sabia sobre seus medos e angústias.

Calmamente se aproximou, sentou-se e começou um canto que transpassava o que sentia e pensava, com sua melodiosa, porém melancólica, voz.

Não longe dali, Legolas que também intencionava respirar um pouco após a longa e cansativa conversa com o senhor de Rivendell, ponderava se não seria melhor evitar o salão principal, contornando-o e seguindo para suas instalações.

Existia algo que queria adiar o máximo possível...

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando ouve a doce voz que ele tão bem conhecia.

Esta voz o prendia e o atraia, como um imã, como a gravidade... Sem hesitar seguiu em direção de onde vinha o som.

Não demorou em encontrar a linda elfa sentada ao lado de um broto da conhecida Árvore da Esperança e cantando uma canção triste, envolvente e linda.

Ele esperou até que a canção estivesse finalizada, pois se julgou incapaz de interrompê-la. Sua doce voz o havia paralisado. Porém, agora julgava se devia fazer sua presença ser percebida após ouvir os lamentos da jovem amiga.

- Sei que estás a ouvir, príncipe Légolas – Disse ela sem se virar.

- Jamais questionaria seus sentidos, minha cara estrela – Disse ele se aproximando.

- Você trouxe boas notícias para meu pai?

- Boas ou ruins... O referencial é essencial para este julgamento.

- A iminência da guerra é o referencial que tem guiado a todos os guerreiros...

- Você está certa, como sempre... – Disse ele sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela voltou-se para ele com seus doces olhos azuis como safiras inundados em lágrimas.

- Temo que isto não acabe agora... Sinto que apenas retardaremos o pior – Disse encarando os profundos olhos verdes de seu amigo.

- Pressinto que estarás certa mais nesta vez, porém para que um dia isso possa ser definitivamente resolvido, precisaremos enfrentar a situação da melhor forma – Dizia ele, transbordando placidez, enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto de Arwen.

Ela olhava profundamente os grandes e belos olhos verdes quando disse:

- Poderíamos nos casar antes que tudo comece...

- Nada me poderia alegrar mais que isso... – Disse ele lhe devolvendo o intenso olhar, com alguma coisa a mais implícita - ... Não imagino outra pessoa com quem pudesse passar o resto de minha imortalidade élfica, porém isto mudaria seu futuro e lhe faria infeliz – Ele dizia isso, com sinceridade e tristeza no olhar – E sua infelicidade é a única coisa que eu não poderia suportar...

Os grandes olhos azuis marejaram ainda mais. Sem dizer mais palavras, ela abraçou Legolas, afundando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Ele podia sentir a umidade das lágrimas que molhavam a gola de sua capa.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos, passando os dedos entre os longos e sedosos fios, que desprendiam um doce e delicado perfume floral. Sem evitar, aproximou sua cabeça, encostando-se à dela e aspirando ao maravilhoso perfume o quanto pôde, como se isso pudesse gravá-lo para sempre em sua mente, em seu coração.

Que tivesse ao menos essas ternas lembranças para atormentá-lo mais tarde.

O único desejo que ele possuía naquele momento era que mudar o futuro fosse possível. Que não houvesse outro homem na vida de Arwen e que esse homem, o qual ainda era, por ela, desconhecido, não fosse, na verdade, o grande e verdadeiro amor, de seu único amor.

Sabia que por sua futura amizade pelo grande guerreiro e por seu verdadeiro amor por Arwen, a ponto de desejar vê-la feliz mesmo que distante dele, estaria condenado a solidão, quase eterna, até o Dia do Juízo.


End file.
